


Oneshot book!

by daydreamcaged



Category: ASTRO (Band), ATEEZ (Band), Day6 (Band), K-pop, Stray Kids (Band), VICTON (Band)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, No Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:00:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24805840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydreamcaged/pseuds/daydreamcaged
Summary: Hello! I'm taking requests to the listed ships I have! :DAs the tags say, no smut, but much much Fluff and Angst hehePls only request if you either:Don't have an idea that needs a 'dominant' personOr if you think the dominant person is the one that's first written in the ship-tagMy Oneshots are 1000-3000 words long(/short) and if I say I don't want to write an idea (with reason or without; without means private) please accept that, thank you! :3It would be nice if you could write two or three sentences about your idea so it's easier for me to write!Also, I'm always happy about feedback and criticism, so please don't hesitate! :D
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Im Sejun/Jung Subin, Kang Younghyun | Young K/Yoon Dowoon, Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo/Moon Bin
Comments: 29
Kudos: 56





	1. Request chapter

This is the chapter where you can comment your ideas/requests! I'm writing them in order and it could take some time for me to write it because I'm pretty busy.

Hope you'll enjoy! :D


	2. Chanlix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix get's hurt but doesn't tell anyone. He ends up in the hospital and with an overprotective Chan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed it a little from Lixie getting ill to hurting himself (not in the way you might think of right now), hope that's fine~!
> 
> I don't know how to gift a single chapter to someone, I don't even think that possible, but this is for BadHope!  
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadHope/pseuds/BadHope

Chan didn't have a good day, not at all to be honest. Their manager was pissed at today's meeting, not letting him explain himself at all. He was tired, he wanted to go home. Not to the dorm, no. Home. But he couldn't, at that made his mood even worse. He loved his members, but they weren't his family after all and they could get quite annoying sometimes. 

So today, at dance practice, he might have been a bit to harsh to them. It was alright for the most part, a few mistakes, but he got really angry when he saw them and insisted on doing the whole song again. Sometimes he forgot to let them have a break and after an hour, they all had a pretty bad mood. Well, almost all of them, at least. Felix was himself, a little ball of sunshine, happily looking at Chan whenever he felt like he did something good. And even when the other one didn't care at all, he was alright with that. It must be tough to be a leader, after all. He had never been one, but it seemed like it. 

They were going through their last song right now, it wans't particulary difficult, but everyone was extremly exhausted and Felix was tired too. He landed funny on his foot after one move because of this, which caused him to stumble against the person next to him. That obviously caused in a few concerned questions if he was alright, of course he just nodded. He couldn't tell them after all. It would make Chan angry again and he seemed in a slightly calmer mood right now, even a bit worried too. And it wasn't too bad anyways, he would just lay down as soon as they came home and then everything would be alright the next day.

It had only gotten worse after the dance practice was over though. They had to walk a few stairs to get down to their Van and it hurt everytime there was pressure on his right foot. He did try very hard to keep his smile though and talked to the members again when they finally reached their car. They drive wasn't that long and after that, they only had to walk up two staircases, but he still was even more exhausted after that than after the dance practice. 

Felix decided to volunteer to be the last one to shower so he could rest a little. So while the others called dibs on the shower, he went into the living room and threw himself onto the couch. It was quite hard to find a comfortable position where he could still lay on his stomach, but he didn't really feel like seeing the others right now and stayed in a position that at least didn't hurt. 

After what seemed like minutes, he heard Chan speaking to him. His hair was still wet, he probably got out of the bathroom just right now. "You can shower now, Lix." The younger one just nodded and waited for Chan to disappear into his room, after that, he got his towel and went into the bathroom, slightly limping. 

It was midnight already when he finally could sleep again, his foot now really hurting even when he did nothing. Because of this, he tried not to move at all, but when he was sleeping, he wanted to roll on his other side, which then ended up in him falling of the bed. A whimper left his mouth, but then he woke up from the pain and soon was a sobbing mess, trying to stay quiet for the other members. They needed the sleep, he was going to be okay. 

After a while, he tried to stand up, but he screamed quietly in pain and after only a few seconds, the door got busted open, a person standing in the doorframe. He couldn't make out who it was though, so he was really scared. In his right mind he would've known it was just one of the others looking if he was okay, but now he wasn't in his right mind. "Felix?" He was pretty sure he knew that voice, but he couldn't put a finger on who it was. He opened his mouth to ask who it was, but everything that got out was a strangled sob, he closed it again immediately. "Felix, what happened? Are you hurt?"  
Unable to say something, the younger just nodded, pointing at his foot. Whoever was now crouching before him, they sighed and shook their head. "You should've said it hurt, Lixie." Then he got lifted up very, very carefully and felt himself melting into the others chest. "'m tired." Felix whispered, closing his eyes and whimpering again. "I know little one, I've got you. You can sleep, okay?" After that, he felt soft lips on his forehead before he drifted off again.

When he woke up, he wanted to open his eyes, but that hurt because everything was so white. He closed his eyes again quickly and let out a whine, which caused someone immediately getting up and coming over to him. Now, that he felt a little better, he was sure his saviour from last night was Chan. So he called out his name, getting an answer instantly after that. "I'm here, Lix, don't worry." Finally, he managed to look up at the other and smiled weakly. "'m sorry, Chan hyung. How are the others?" His hyung looked at him with a frown. "Everyone's alright, but they're very concerned about you. Why didn't you tell us you got hurt yesterday, him?" He laid his hand on the smaller's cheek and went in to kiss his forehead again. "That could've ended very dangerously. You're lucky it isn't something too bad. But you're not allowed to dance for the next month, Lixie." Knowing that the other one was probably going to protest, he didn't even let him speak before continuing: "And I'm not arguing with you. This are the consequences of you deciding not to tell us." His tone was stern, almost angry, but when Felix began tearing up, his expressions softened and he smiled weakly. "It's okay, nobody's angry at you, yeah? I was just really worried, that's all." The other one nodded and tried to stop crying, letting Chan comfort him until he felt better.

After a while, a nurse came into the room, telling Chan he had to go now. "I'll come back tomorrow with the others, does that sound good?" Felix nodded happily and waved him goodbye as he went outside. 

As promised, the next day not only Chan, but everyone else were there for him, they even managed to stay a bit longer than they were allowed to, due to the fact he was feeling better today and could probably go home with them. His foot wasn't looking too bad after all and there were patients that needed this bed way more than him, he understood that. And it wasn't like he wouldn't be treated with much care back at the dorms, the members would probably spoil him rotten, especially Chan. 

Chan felt incredibly guilty for not noticing something sooner, so he may have gotten a bit overprotective. Felix could walk, theoretically, but he just wouldn't let him, carrying the poor boy all they way to their Van and from the Van into their dorm. If anyone dared to go just a tad bit too close to his injured foot, he would straight up hiss at them to go back a little, but everyone understood how he felt and they didn't take it too seriously. Felix seemed amused by it, he giggled everytime Chan was pulling him closer or carefully watching the others when they were next to him. 

And after some time, he really didn't want this to stop. Everytime Chan did something like this, his cheeks would get red and that didn't go unnoticed by the other members. They teased him about it when Chan wasn't in the room (which didn't happen to often, he had to take care for his little Lixie after all) but were supportive nonetheless. Whenever they entered a room and saw the two being all lovey-dovey with each other, they quietly snapped a photo and let them have their alone-time, hoping one of them would finally have the balls to confess.


	3. Binu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eunwoo made a big mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen to this song while reading~:  
> https://open.spotify.com/track/58HH7mUdFhh2uHciYZ33n1?si=hh9aLUuJQGucaDsSYnTN5A  
> "Love like this" by Kodaline
> 
> Tw// slight homophobia but also not really? Eunwoo's thinking bad about himself. Also a bit of mentuined sexual content. Anyways, don't read it if it makes you uncomfortable pls
> 
> The user was unmentioned so Idk who this is for, but here you are! Hope you like it! It's slightly shorter than the last one and pretty sad, though :c

When he woke up, the sun was shining already. He looked to the side, a warm body pressed against him firmly. A soft smile showed up on his lips and he went in to kiss the other's cheek. "Morning, Moonbin." he murmured and closed his eyes again, not wanting this moment to go away. Last night was... Interesting, to say the least. He was not sure it was the best or the worst decision he has ever made though. In this moment it just felt good, more important, it felt right. Pictures came to his head as he thought of their night. Of them watching the stars from their bedroom window. Moonbin suggesting to drink something, just a little bit. For their friendship. And Eunwoo, the idiot that he was, said yes. They didn't get drunk too easily normally, so why would they now? 

It was three beers later he realised his mistake. They definitely haven't eaten enough today so after a short amount of time, they were giggling and maybe, just maybe, flirting with each other. Eunwoo found himself staring at his best friend, him looking so ethereal for his drunken mind. His kissable lips, that curled into a soft smile whenever they happened to catch each other's glances, his wonderful eyes that looked so warm... He only noticed they got closer to each other when their lips were almost touching. He gazed at Moonbin's lips before looking into his eyes again. Then, the younger of them slowly nodded, inviting him to close the distance between them. And he did just that. It started with a soft peck, almost feeling like air. After that, their shyness slowly faded, they kissed again. And again. It tasted like alcohol and lazyness, but it was so incredibly good, a taste that Eunwoo wanted to remember for ever. They didn't pull away much that evening, only when removing their clothes on their way to the bed.

But, as good as it felt, it was so, so wrong. They shouldn't have done it, it could ruin their whole career and even more important, their friendship. They behaved like curious kids and even though Eunwoo liked the feeling of knowing every single inch of Moonbin's body, he wasn't allowed to like it. This all, this was never going to happen again, he wanted to make sure of it. Because something like this would never be able to last. And he was never going to hurt Moonbin. He didn't dare to think of it, but he wanted to protect him, he wanted to do that because he loved him. And if he would actually come to that realization, he could just throw his life away. The fans would be disappointed and he didn't even want to imagine the members' reactions.

But... couldn't he just enjoy it? At least for the rest of the day? It didn't have to last forever. but he just wanted a few more hours with this precious boy next to him, even if he knew he'd regret it after today. Slowly, he moved his head to the side and then rolled himself over so he could look directly at the sleeping man. His face looked so peaceful, but his reddened lips and dried tears still showed what he went through last night. He wasn't crying out of sadness though. 

Eunwoo couldn't help but smirk at the thought, tracing a hand over the other's exposed cheek and squishing it between his fingers after that. He thought about waking Moonbin up for a moment, but he really needed the sleep, so Eunwoo just continued admiring the sleeping beauty, his mind slowly drifting off again.

He only noticed he was crying when he looked at Moonbin's cheeks and noticed some new tears on them. At first he though that the other one cried, before he quickly rubbed his eyes in an attempt to stop. It didn't work, though. "Shit, why am I even crying?" It was selfish to be sad, he wasn't the only one affected by this. Moonbin was too and he couldn't let him down now, could he? That wouldn't be fair. And the younger probably was in pain too, when he thought about what they did last night. Eunwoo at least wasn't physically affected, ignoring the marks on his neck and chest. He felt the sudden urge to touch Bin again, not in a sexual way, just to make sure he was really there. "For fucks sake, we a idiots, aren't we?" He smiled through the tears and choked out a quiet sob, letting his head fall onto the younger's chest. All this time he didn't know why his life felt empty before, now that he did, he couldn't have it. He couldn't give Moonbin the love he had for him, even it was such a beautiful feeling, it wouldn't last, he hoped so. It would be horrible if it lasted, even if it felt so fantastic, it was everything but that. He was disgusting. This all, as good as it felt, it was disgusting. 

The whole night he finally felt beautiful. Moonbin made him feel beautiful, whispering cute little nothings in his ear between quiet gasps and whimpers. It was the best he ever felt and the best he'll probably ever feel again, because he would never let this happen another time. It could hurt both of them and he wanted to make sure Moonbin was fine. That meant he had to hope that the other one didn't remember any of the things they did last night.

Eunwoo slipped out from under the cover, now feeling the sweat dried on his body. He needed to shower and he needed to get away from here, quickly. Before he lost himself again looking at Moonbin, the other one making such cute noises that reminded him of last night. "Fuck." He muttered, grabbing a towel from Moonbin's closet and pressed his lips onto the other's for the last time, careful to not wake him up.

It was love, he realised, the most beautiful form of it. He felt like he found his soulmate. It was perfect, he wanted nothing more than to experience more love like this.

But love like this won't last forever.

When Moonbin woke up, Eunwoo was gone.


	4. Chanlix 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix becomes a bit to friendly with Chenle for Chan's liking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Rainey Adelaide https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaineyAdelaide/pseuds/Rainey Adelaide
> 
> I feel like I could've done better with this one :/

The Award Show was going nice until now. Felix sticked to Chan most of the time, which was good because the older got possessive very easily. It all went down when Felix managed to find NCT Dream, which then ended up with him being a bit too friendly with Chenle for Chan's liking. 

He liked the chinese boy, that wasn't the problem. The problem was his jealousy resulting in Chan thinking every little move one of them made was flirting and after a few minutes of having to see them interact, he was furious. This definitely meant no cuddles for his boyfriend after the show was over, which was mean but Chan thought it was an important lesson for the younger to not flirt with others. 

Poor Felix had no clue what he had done wrong, but when he looked at Chan after a while of talking to Chenle, the other one straight up ignored him, even when he tried catching his attention. After whining "Hyungie!" a few times he had enough and pouted before focusing on the boy in front of him again. Maybe Chan just didn't heard him, so he wasn't mad about it and just continued to happily talk to Chenle, which provoked Chan even more. It was his own fault though, even if he didn't want to admit that.

After a while he really didn't want to go through this anymore, so he just stood up as soon as the show ended and didn't even wait for the others before going to their car.

He was the first one there so he decided to sit in the front, that way he didn't have to deal with a giggly and a bit too happy Felix. He didn't mind the other being happy, obviously, but he did mind the reason for this happiness. Felix was his, after all, and flirting with other people was something they had promised each other not to do. Chan was good at that and he thought that his boyfriend was, too. 

So this event surprised him and he purposely made himself angrier now than he already was, because he knew Felix would be forgiven as soon as he was pouting otherwise. And that was not going to happen. 

"Channie hyung~" Felix frowned, his boyfriend apparently was still ignoring him without a reason. "Hyungie, why are you so mad?" That seemed to actually cause a reaction, but not a positive one. "Shut up and go to Chenle if you want attention, he seemed to like flirting with you!" The younger one was... Stunned, to say the least. "What do you mean with flirting. Why would I flirt to him, hyung? I mean, I have you!" Chan grunted and looked away. That was exactly what he questioned himself and he found it really stupid for the other to ask it. "That's what I should ask you! You were the one flirting, after all!" 

All his anger was gone though when he heard a broken sob and Chan quickly turned around. "You... You really think I would do something like that?" Felix whimpered when his boyfriend got closer to him, slowly backing away. "Why don't you trust me, hyung?! He's just one of my friends and I can only see him a few times a year, of course I'm excited about that! But it doesn't mean I'm flirting with him!" Now Felix was angry, storming of without letting the other answer. It was deserved, though. Chan knew that what he had done was really shitty, but he wanted to let the other have some time alone right now before talking to him. Felix didn't seem like he wanted company and Chan respected that.

"Lixie? Baby, I want to apologize to you. Could you let me in please?" He tried making his voice sound as soft as possible so his boyfriend really believed him, smiling slightly after the door opened, revealing Felix. "I'm really sorry, baby." Chan murmured an opened his arms for a hug. "What I assumed was wrong, can you forgive me, little one?" They were the same height, but Chan knew Felix couldn't resist him with all those cute nicknames. 

He silently nodded and then barged forward into the other's arms, pressing his face against the warm, strong chest. "'ts okay. 'm not mad anymore." He was still crying though and Chan made it his mission to comfort the boy until he was happy again. He slowly moved his hands to the other's waist and began tickling him a little, which resulted in some high squeaks and cute giggles. 

It probably would've surprised him if he didn't already knew how high the other's voice could get when someone tickled him. Chan smirked and kissed him on the cheek. "Do you like that, baby?" Felix shook his head but couldn't say anything, lacking enough air to do so. He didn't like being tickled by anyone other than Chan and he only liked it with Chan because he was in love with him. He could stutter out a sentence after a while, begging the older one to please stop with what he was doing, which only resulted in more tickles.

"You don't want my kisses anymore, is it that what you wanted to say, Lixie baby?" "No- no, ca-can't breathe!" That caused an immediate stop and Chan hugged his boyfriend carefully whole he got to breath again. "I'm really sorry baby, thank you for forgiving me. I love you!" He sing-songed the last sentence, stretching out the words. "Love you too!" Felix spoke, voice still a bit higher pitched but finally breathing properly again. "And you're forgiven." He added after a few seconds, brightly smiling at the other. 

"Can we cuddle now? You can come into my bed, if you want." He got a bit more quit at the end, looking down in embarrassment, but Chan only nodded. "Sure thing baby!" After a few more quick kisses he grabbed his boyfriend's wrist and they went to the bed. It was a bit too small for both of them, but that problem was resolved quickly by Felix laying down on top of Chan. He was really lucky they could forgive each other so quick, now they could spend the rest of the day together. And both of them loved spending the rest of the day together, especially when they were sleepy like this. Felix yawned, which caused the older to slowly rock the boy to sleep, softly smiling at him. It was an adorable sight and also lulled him to sleep slowly.


	5. Victon (Subin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hyungs are angry, Subin gets ill, cuddles! :D
> 
> For Raranim

Today was not a good day. They all were tired because the week was full of schedules, but they had a dance practice now which was supposed to be three hours long, basically a nightmare. So as expected, some of them didn't really pay attention anymore, especially their Maknae.

It was no big deal, really, at first he just made a few minor mistakes. Nobody seemed too angry about it, even when he stumbled against Seungwoo for the first time, they just let it go and said it was alright. 

After the second time they were more rude though, the mood got even worse after that. Subin's hyungs were pissed and he himself was sad for causing their bad mood. After he shyly asked if they could make a little break though, because he really needed to go to the bathroom, they actually got angry. 

Their last break was twenty minutes ago and he just could've gone to the toilet there, they at least wanted to do one more song. Which was obviously something Subin couldn't do and he stormed out of the room to finally get into the bathroom. The others had forgotten that they literally didn't allow him to go to the bathroom the whole practice and that caused him to be slightly pissed too. 

After he came back into the practice room, it was already empty for some reason. They did have to practice for another hour though and he didn't understand why they were already gone. Maybe they decided to just call it a day by now? That would be nice.

But the Van wasn't there anymore either and it was raining, so the walk home was really unpleasant. He'd surely be sick by tomorrow, considering his luck right now. At least he had his keys so he could let himself in, not trusting the others. They would probably just let him wait outside until he had apologized at least a hundred time and he really needed to get out of this clothes if he didn't want to die. 

After opening the door to their dorm, he quietly went in, trying not to get the other's attention so they wouldn't start to freak out on him or something. Which was going great because they were in the kitchen eating something and he could quickly go into his bedroom. When he would shower, they would know he was here too, though, so he just changed into a hoodie and some shorts before laying down in his bed. It didn't take long for him to fall asleep, he was very exhausted after all.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

They others were awakened by a loud sneeze and a few coughs after. At first they couldn't care less, but after they heard it a few times more, it became really annoying. "Subin, shut up!" A thud was the answer, Subin banged his head against the headrest of his bed in surprise. But aside from a quiet whimper nothing came out of his mouth as he didn't want to upset his hyungs. "Woo-hyung?" He asked quietly after some time, but the only answer was a grunt. The Maknae didn't feel so good (Mr. Stark, I don't feel so good), his head hurt (Mori apuda) and he seemed to have catched a cold. Clearly it was the fault of his hyungs as they left him to walk home, but he would never dare saying that, they would just become furious at him.

He couldn't sleep anymore after that and was extremely tired when they stood up at 7am. His cold seemed to only have gotten worse and he felt dead right now, but maybe he could take a shower, maybe that would help him.

Sadly, it didn't. It was nice to shower because he felt a bit warmer, even for just a little moment, but after that, he was freezing more than ever, the water letting him feel even colder than before already. He had no time to dry his hair, after all, so he had to go out and into the car with cold, wet hair sticking onto his skin.

His hyungs simply ignored him, which was at least better than lecturing him about whatever they thought he did wrong. This was the cold treatment though, and it only happened once before, but he still was really scared of it happening again. They would just ignore him whatever he did and at the end, they would confront him about basically every bad thing he had ever done in his life (which was not much) and leaving him alone to think about it. He knew they didn't mean bad, they were stressed too and sometimes he annoyed them a bit too much, but that was almost traumatizing. Yes, they hugged and cuddles him after that, assuring him that everything was fine and he was safe, but that didn't make the long moments of pain any better. He needed to speak to them earlier this time to not let it happen again, it would hurt all of them.

So when they were in the practice room, he closed the door behind himself and coughed a few times so everyone looked in his direction. He felt horrible right now, his skin was cold and he had the urge to sneeze, but he had to hold that in until later. "Hyungs- Hyungs, I..." He couldn't speak. His throat was dry and hurt and the others could hear that in his voice. Well, if they could hear it, at least.

Before he could say another thing, he began coughing again. It hurt in his chest, felt like it was burning, but at the same time it was so, so cold. He shivered, hugging himself with both arms while he tried really hard to stay conscious. He couldn't hear the others anymore, it felt like he was stuck in his head, all alone. With a quiet whimper he felt himself stumble forward, but before he could fall, someone hugged him with strong arms, helping him standing. "Hyung..." He mumbled, but he didn't know if the other did answer or who he was. Either Sejun or Seungwoo because they were the strongest, but it could also be someone else. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

When he woke up, he tried opening his eyes, only to quietly groan after, realising he couldn't move. Not because he was feeling as bad as before, the sleep actually kind of helped, but he was surrounded by all of his hyungs, them laying under, beneath, and even on him. Only partly though, Hanse had his head on Subin's belly, lightly caressing it. 

Now that he made a sound, most of them shot up and Seungwoo, who had Subin on top of him, stopped calmly humming into his ear, which caused the Maknae to whine. Instead of continuing, like Subin hoped he would do, the oldest carefully watched him, a fond look on his face. "We are very sorry for this, Subin-ah. We all caused you much trouble the last two days." Seungsik began, seemingly nervous. And before the Maknae could respond, he pressed a soft kiss on his forehead, wiping something away from his cheek. "You're crying, dear." That was Sejun, without a doubt. "Let hyungs apologize to you, you did nothing wrong." With that, Seungwoo slowly sat up, which caused Hanse to fall into Subin's lap. "Don't course in front of the baby." Seungsik said, as Hanse looked like he was about to say something not so nice. Subin huffed, as if he was that young, really. The others were just mean to him again.

"Do you want to do something, hm? Is there anything we can do to make you feel better?" He felt a bit too warm right now, as all of them were cuddling him, but he also liked it very much. "No, I'm fine. Cuddling is just nice." 

"Okay, then cuddling it is." Seungwoo (softly) shoved Hanse's head away to bring their Maknae into a better position for everyone to cuddle him. The other Maknaes were tired as well, Byungchan looked like he'd be asleep any second while Hanse mostly looked like he wanted to hit someone, preferably his oldest hyung. "Hyungie, be nice." Subin pouted and closed his eyes again while opening his arms, waiting for someone to cuddle him back to sleep. He didn't need to wait long, soon after Chan took him away from Seungwoo, which was commented with an offended huff. "At least give me one of his hands so I can hold it, he wanted to cuddle all of us."

A small giggle made them stop bickering, they dreamingly watched their youngest looking at them with a shy smile. "'m sleepy." he said and yawned as if to made his point even more clear. 

One by one, they pressed a quick peck all over his face, Subin making some disgusted noises in between his soft giggles. "Then sleep little one. We will take care of you. Nothing will happen to you ever again."

"Promise?"

"Promise."


End file.
